Scattered dreams and strawberry
by Setsuna Kuznetsov Kon
Summary: Sora, le porteur de la Keyblade arrive dans le monde de Bleach. L'Organisation XIII aussi. Pourquoi semblentils si bien connaître certains shinigamis ? Et que prévoientils de faire en s'associant à Aizen ? [Xover KH Bleach, possible yaoi et OOC]


**Titre : ****Of Scattered dreams and strawberry**

**Genre :**** General/Action/Adventure/**

**Couple(s) : **** Encore inconnus. Possible risques de Shonen-Ai**

**Résumé : **** La quête de Sora l'amène dans un univers étrange peuplé de Hollows et de shinigamis. L'Organisation XIII est bien sûr sur le coup. Mais pourquoi certains membres de l'Organisation semblent-ils si étranges envers certains shinigamis ? Que prévoient-ils de faire en s'associant à Aizen ? possible Yaoi et OOC**

**Disclaimer**** (important à lire) : Pour permettre à certains personnages Similis d'apparaître, je n'ai pas tout à fait suivi le scénario des jeux KHII et COM. **

**Je suis désolée si je ne respecte pas certaines choses de KH, comme la création des Sans-cœurs et des Nobodies ceci est ma première fic sur ce jeu vidéo et ayant joué aux jeux en anglais , veuillez m' excuser si certaines choses sont fausses j'ai un peu galéré à piger, même si les explications sur le web m'ont un peu éclairée. Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo et Kingdom Hearts à Square Enix et Disney.**

**Note :**** Les Crossovers c'est toujours un peu galère mais je voulais tout de même essayer au moins une fois. Je vous demanderais donc d'être un peu indulgents avec moi vu que c'est mon premier. Mici d'avance !!! Veuillez m'excuser pour les possibles OOC et pour mes futures interprétations foireuses. Ainsi que pour mes fautes.**

_**Chapitre I : Souvenirs blessants**_

_« Les vieux souvenirs sont comme des rêves éparpillés. Les rêves éparpillés sont comme des vieux souvenirs. J'aimerais pouvoir en relier tous les morceaux. Les tiens et les miens. Je n'ai plus de forme ni de cœur et c'est pour cela que je les vénère. Un sabre s'abat de nouveau. Un masque. Une clé. »_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Le soir tombait de tout son poids au dessus de la rivière. Le vent courait dans les herbes et faisait voler les feuilles des arbres alentours, qui désiraient voir le monde et découvrir d'autres horizons. Un rouquin était assis dans l'herbe, face au canal dans lequel il avait déposé une fleur de cerisier qui partait au fil de l'eau. Il posa un regard triste sur elle tandis qu'elle s'en allait loin, loin de lui. Tout comme la personne qui l'avait quitté il y a de cela 6 ans. Tout comme cette fleur, elle aussi, elle était partie loin, loin de lui. Une larme naquit de ses yeux et coula lentement le long de sa joue pâle. Elle glissa de son visage et se fit happer par le vent qui l'emporta vers la fleur.

- Joyeux anniversaire Maman… murmura t-il pour lui-même et celle qui l'observait sans doute encore quelque part.

Il s'assit au bord de l'eau et resta là à observer l'eau couler face à lui. Tout comme le temps, énormément d'eau avait coulé depuis que sa mère était morte. Il n'était plus un enfant. Pas vraiment un adulte encore mais se sentait déjà enclin à de grandes responsabilités. Envers ses sœurs, envers son père. Et aussi…envers les humains. Car il n'était pas un être humain normal. Non. Kurosaki Ichigo, du haut de ses quinze ans, était un shinigami surpuissant. Un de ces êtres mythiques décidant du destin des âmes humaines et chargés de leur protection. Un grand pouvoir entraîne de grandes responsabilités. Il le savait bien. Et avait mis un point d'honneur à protéger tous ceux qu'il pourrait. Parce que c'était dans sa nature. Sous ses airs de grosse brute, il aimait protéger les autres. Etirant ses longues jambes, il s'allongea et planta son regard vers le ciel.

Les vacances d'été avaient commencées et le festival annuel aurait lieu ce soir. Le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Quand il était petit, il aimait se dire que toute cette fête était pour la meilleure mère du monde. La sienne. Aujourd'hui, pour lui faire plaisir, là où elle était, il s'appliquait à être heureux ce jour là. Même si une certaine mélancolie s'emparait toujours de lui. Cet endroit, c'était le point de rendez-vous habituel avec sa famille et ses amis pour observer les feux d'artifices de Karakura. Ce soir, son père et ses sœurs étaient partis plus tôt jusqu'au festival. Il avait passé toute la journée avec eux et avait demandé à passer la soirée avec des amis. Sa famille avait accepté sans aucun problème, si ça ne devenait pas une habitude. Il avait sourit quand sa plus jeune sœur, Yuzu, lui avait dit ça, telle une petite maman. Il lui avait répondu en souriant que oui et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux par habitude. Une manière de lui prouver son affection.

Il était donc ainsi parti pour cet endroit où il avait donné rendez-vous à ses amis. Arrivé plus tôt sur les lieux pour pouvoir se recueillir un peu, il n'aurait plus qu'à les attendre tranquillement en profitant du calme trompeur de la vie.

Les évènements récents étaient trop graves pour pouvoir se laisser aller sans soucis lors du festival. Chacun ferait comme si de rien n'était aujourd'hui et cacherait son inquiétude sous un sourire un peu forcé et des rires amers pour pouvoir essayer de rassurer les autres et leurs permettre de se changer les idées. Aizen. Les Arrankars. Ils avaient réussi à gâcher la beauté et la joie de cette journée. Ichigo savait bien que tous seraient inquiets toute la soirée, même s'ils le cacheraient de manière très habile parfois.

Ichigo tenta de se sortir ces pensées de la tête et commença à contempler les premières étoiles du ciel. Bientôt, ils seraient là et…adieu tranquillité. Alors autant en profiter. Il se remémora les souvenirs des jours heureux de son passé tout en les attendant.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était endormi paisiblement, bercé par le vent.

…

_« Où…où suis-je ? » se demanda Ichigo, ne sachant pas trop où il se trouvait._

_« Dans ta mémoire. Quelle question… » fit une voix de femme en riant doucement._

_« Rukia ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! »_

_« Hm, hm…Mauvaise réponse. »_

_« Tu n'es pas Rukia ? Pourtant vos voix se ressemblent… »_

_« C'est possible…A part dans tes souvenirs, je n'ai jamais entendu la sienne… »_

_« Dans mes souvenirs ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de fouiner dedans ? »_

_« J'avais envie de les voir. C'est tout. »_

_« C'est de la violation de domicile. »_

_« Excuse moi. Je n'ai pas pu résister… »_

_« Bah, vu que tu t'excuses…Je peux passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude… »_

_« C'est gentil. Excuse moi encore, j'avais vraiment envie de les voir… »_

_« …Au fait, qui es-tu ? »_

_« Moi ? Mon nom est… Enchantée de te connaître Ichigo.»_

_« Je n'arrive pas à entendre ton nom. »_

_« Il ne te parvient pas ? C'est dommage… Mais 'eux' me connaissent »_

_« Qui c'est 'eux' ?»_

_« Tu les connais toi aussi. Ils sont dans tes souvenirs. »_

_« C'est malin. J'en ai des tonnes…» grogna le rouquin à la voix._

_« Tu trouveras. Il le faut. Je faisais parti de ses souvenirs. Mais il y a longtemps qu'il m'a oublié…Ce n'est pas mon cas. Tu dois l'obliger à se souvenir de moi… »_

_« Mais si tu étais dans ses souvenirs, pourquoi apparais-tu dans les miens ? »_

_« …Parce que tu es celui qui peux m'aider…Tu le connais et ton esprit m'étais ouvert tandis que le sien est à présent fermé…S'il te plait…Aide moi… »_

_«…D'accord…Que faut-il que je fasse ? »_

_« Dis lui mon nom…Il réussira à se souvenir de moi… »_

_« Mais je ne connais pas ton nom ! Et je ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! »_

_« …Un indice. Ca commence par un 'B'…»_

…

- ATTENDS ! cria Ichigo.

Il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps déjà. Des millions d'étoiles étaient déjà dans le ciel depuis longtemps. Il s'était endormi. Mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il entendit des voix familières derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit ses amis. Tous tournés vers lui, l'air inquiet.

- Tout va bien Ichigo ? Tu t'es réveillé en hurlant et tu racontais des trucs bizarres dans ton sommeil. Des fois que tu serais somnambule, on ne t'as pas réveillé, lui dit Matsumoto.

- Même si Rukia était prête à le faire…Et très violemment, ajouta Renji, estime toi heureux qu'on l'ai retenue.

-…Merci, répondit Ichigo encore un peu secoué, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Tu dormais déjà quand on est arrivés, répondit Ikkaku.

- ah…Ok…Bon…Et si on se la faisait cette partie de cartes qu'on s'était promis ?! dit-il pour camoufler son embarras.

Ils parurent tous plus étonnés les uns que les autres mais lui sourirent pour acquiescer.

- Bon…Alors…Poker ? Rami ? Belotte ? Strip-poker ? énonça Matsumoto en battant les cartes.

Pendant que certains râlaient sur leurs cartes, Ichigo faisait comme s'il les observait et riait de leur comportement. Sans vraiment le penser. En effet, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son rêve étrange. Etais-ce vraiment un rêve… ? Si non, étais-ce la voix ou la personne qu'elle cherchait dont le nom commençait par un 'B' ? Il n'avait pas pu le lui demander. Ca l'avançait bien toute cette histoire. La première chose était de savoir si c'était un rêve, une réalité ou son hollow qui lui jouait un tour pendable… Il soupira intérieurement et se reconcentra sur son jeu. Eh eh… Mais c'est qu'il avait un jeu imbattable ce soir…La chance était avec lui aujourd'hui. Il abattit ses cartes au grand désarroi de tout le monde. Ils s'étaient fait laminer à plate couture par Ichigo. C'est ainsi que le grand perdant dû subir un gage cuisant : boire de l'aojiru 1. Et ce fut ce pauvre Renji qui s'y colla. Il manqua d'en vomir et dès qu'il eu fini, il se précipita vers un pauvre paquet de chips qui réussit à lui faire passer ce goût horrible.

Renji avait toujours détesté cette boisson. Elle était suffisamment dégoûtante pour lui couper l'appétit. Il attrapa une canette de soda qui traînait dans la glacière qu'ils avaient apporté et l'avala d'un seul trait. Ah…L'horrible goût était toujours là mais un peu atténué déjà. Il observa la lune qui luisait dans le ciel, au-dessus d'eux. Au dessus de tout. Il soupira de soulagement en avalant un marshmallow qui fini par faire disparaître totalement ce goût exécrable. Tout en continuant de fixer la lune, quelque chose attira son attention dans le ciel. Une étrange boule lumineuse noire se matérialisa devant ses yeux et un homme habillé de noir en sortit. Il portait un long manteau noir à capuche qui lui cachait le visage et avait un côté angoissant. Il n'était pas un allié. Ca, Renji le sentait du plus profond de son être. Cet étrange personnage n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait rencontré avant. Aucun reiatsu n'émanait de lui. Mais aucun être humain n'aurait été capable de ça. Et il ne semblait pas venir d'ici. L'homme en noir observa la joyeuse bande et sembla chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Sa tête s'arrêta face à Renji qui le fixait.

L'homme en noir fit un geste vers lui. Immédiatement, Renji quitta son gigai sous le regard étonné de ses compagnons qui l'observèrent partirent dans le ciel. Ils virent alors l'homme en noir et se précipitèrent derrière Renji, ou du moins, ils tentèrent. Car l'homme en noir claqua des doigts et instantanément, d'étranges créatures les entourèrent et se mirent à les attaquer. Ce n'était pas des hollows et aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu de créatures pareilles auparavant. Renji jeta un œil à ses amis et fit mime de faire demi-tour pour les aider. Mais il se heurta à une paroi invisible qui l'empêchait de s'enfuir et qui le repoussa vers l'intérieur. Il se retrouva donc en position de faiblesse face à l'homme en noir. Ce dernier fit un mouvement de la main vers lui. Renji sentit alors ses membres contrôlés par une force extérieure qu'il n'arrivait pas à dominer. Il se mit debout sans le vouloir. Face à l'homme. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. L'homme en noir l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme pour l'avoir face à lui. Renji n'arrivait toujours pas à voir son visage. Malgré leur proximité.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cracha t-il au visage de l'inconnu

L'homme ne sembla pas prêter une quelconque attention à ses propos. Mais il se mit soudain à parler d'une voix grave et étrangement enjouée.

- Alors c'est toi ? Encore une chance que je n'ai pas tes tatouages. Ca fait trop bizarre…

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!

- Tais toi un peu…Ou sinon il vont tous nous entendre.

- Je m'en fous ! Qu'ils nous entendent ! rugit Renji

- Moi pas alors tais-toi Renji, dit-il glacialement

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Comment ?!

L'homme se raidit. Et resserra sa prise.

- Mais tu hantes mes souvenirs ainsi que mes rêves Renji. J'ai tes souvenirs, je les vois, je les sens. Pourtant ce ne sont pas les miens…

-…Qui êtes vous… ?

- Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Tu le sauras bien tôt ou tard. Car tu vas venir avec moi.

- Allez crever ! répliqua Renji en commençant à reprendre possession de ses membres.

A cet instant, un autre sas noir s'ouvrit et laissa entrer trois étranges personnages : un jeune adolescent brun armé d'une étrange arme en forme de clé ainsi qu'un canard et un espèce de grand chien. Renji se demanda s'il ne devenait pas fou. L'aojiru n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa santé. L'homme en noir se raidit de nouveau. Il le sentait.

- Roxas…Quelle bonne surprise…de revoir ta face de traître ! dit-il à l'étrange garçon

- C'est SORA ! Combien de fois faut-il vous le répéter ?!

- Peut importe. Noms différents, même destin.

- Lâchez le ! ordonna le dénommé Roxas ou Sora.

- Ne crois pas me commander de la sorte, traître !

A cet instant, un éclair fusa droit sur la main de l'homme en noir. Il lâcha Renji sur le coup qui fut propulsé en arrière. Le jeune brun se pencha vers lui.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda t-il

- Heu…Je crois, répondit Renji encore un peu secoué.

- C'est l'important, lui dit-il.

- Ne crois pas que ça s'achève comme ça Renji ! Au moment où vous vous y attendrez le moins, nous reviendrons te chercher… Quand à toi, possesseur de la Keyblade…continu de collecter plus de cœurs pour nous… leur cracha l'homme en noir.

Il claqua des doigts et d'autres étranges créatures apparurent pendant que lui, disparaissait par le portail avec lequel il était venu. Les créatures les entouraient et fonçaient droit sur eux. Ils n'étaient pas en garde et risquaient de se faire sérieusement amocher s'ils ne réagissaient pas vite.

- GETSUGA TENSHO !!

Un rayon noir se dirigea droit sur les créatures qui se firent anéantir instantanément. Ils étaient saufs. Renji baissa les yeux et vit ses amis se diriger droit sur eux. Le brun se tourna vers lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'accepta.

- Eh bien ! Plus de peur que de mal on dirait ! dit-il en souriant.

Renji lui rendit son sourire et se mit debout. Il fut étonné de leur différence de taille. Ce garçon était à peine plus grand que Rukia. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu profond et était très svelte. Il portait des habits étranges. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus Renji fut son arme, qu'il fit disparaître en un instant.

- Mon nom est Sora.

Le canard se mit à lui parler, il comprit difficilement quelque chose comme « Moi c'est Donald ». Puis le grand chien se tourna vers lui et lui serra la main.

- Dingo. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

- Euh… Moi de même. Je suis…

- RENJI ! fit la voix de Rukia mêlée à celle d'Ichigo.

Il se retourna et vit ses amis.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Ikkaku un peu froidement tout en ne quittant pas le canard des yeux.

- Ca peut aller.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Hitsugaya qui se tint face à Sora, faisant apparemment la même taille que lui.

- Voici Sora, Donald et Dingo, dit Renji pour faire les présentations.

Ichigo observa attentivement Sora. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, bien qu'il ne pus pas dire qui.

- Ichigo. Enchanté. Voici Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Matsumoto.

- Ravi de te connaître Ichigo, dit Sora en lui tendant sa main.

Ichigo la saisit et la serra vigoureusement.

- Sora – c'est ça ? – tu connaissais ce type ? lui demanda t-il.

- Pas personnellement. Mais je sais qu'il fait parti d'une organisation appelée Organisation XIII.

- L'Organisation XIII ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Matsumoto

- C'est un groupe de personnes dont le but est d'instaurer le chaos dans les différents mondes existants pour réaliser leurs desseins, répondit Dingo.

- Ce sont tous des Nobodies, ajouta Donald

- Nobodies ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda vivement Ichigo

- Les Nobodies sont des Sans-cœurs à la base. Ce sont les créatures que vous avez vu plus tôt. Un Sans-cœur est un être qui a perdu son cœur. Je m'explique, une personne est constituée d'une âme, d'un corps et d'un cœur. Si pour une raison, la personne perd son cœur, son corps et son âme restent derrière. Un Sans-cœur est alors créé. Quand c'est le cas, le corps et l'âme disparaissent du monde de la lumière et renaissent dans un monde complètement différent où ils vivent une nouvelle existence, expliqua Sora.

- Ok, on voit le genre. Et plus précisément, qu'est ce qu'un Nobody ? fit Renji

- J'y viens. Les nobodies naissent quand des personnes possédant un cœur fort se changent en Sans-cœur, continua Dingo

- Et chaque Nobody possède un élément et des armes qui lui sont propres, acheva Donald.

- Wow. C'est comme les Hollows et les Arrankars…Tout aussi compliqué. Mais au moins, on n'a pas droit aux dessins de Rukia, ajouta Ichigo.

Il se prit d'ailleurs une beigne pour s'être permis une réflexion pareille sur le style de dessin de la grande Kuchiki Rukia qui estimait exceller dans ce domaine. Sora rit un petit peu. Ils lui rappelait Kairi et lui quand ils se chamaillaient étant gamins. Son vagabondage spirituel ne dura pas longtemps car il fut ramené dans le monde matériel par une question de la part de Donald qui était plutôt pertinente.

- Les Hollows ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Une espèce de Sans-cœur ?

- …Pas que je le sache…Non, les Hollows sont des âmes humaines dont les maillons de leur chaîne d'âme sont érodés, commença Hitsugaya.

- Chaîne d'âme ?

- Oulà…Vous n'êtes vraiment pas des shinigamis vous…fit Yumichika, une chaîne d'âme est un lien qui relie l'âme au corps.

- Désolé, on est un peu largués mais on a pigé pour l'instant, fit Sora.

- Dans ce cas, je peux continuer. Quand les maillons de cette chaîne s'érodent, un trou se creuse au niveau de leur cœur et les âmes perdent leur humanité et se transforment en de gigantesques monstres qui se nourrissent des âmes humaines. Ils portent un masque qui leur couvre entièrement le visage et qui se forme en dernier, termina le jeune capitaine.

- Les Arrankars sont des Hollows qui ont acquis des pouvoirs de Shinigami afin de devenir plus fort. Et les Vizard sont des shinigamis qui ont acquis des pouvoirs de Hollows dans le même but, expliqua Rukia.

- Les Shinigamis ? Ce sont des Dieux de la mort, non ? demanda Donald

- Exact, c'est ce que nous sommes, répondit Ikkaku.

- Wow !! C'est plutôt cool comme titre ! dit Sora, émerveillé, J'aimerais bien avoir un titre pareil !

- Sora ! Le tien te suffit amplement ! Tu es quand même le détenteur de la Keyblade ! râla Donald.

Hitsugaya les interrompis après s'être octroyé un long moment de réflexion. L'organisation XIII, ce nom, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Il le savait bien. Mais où avais déjà t-il pu entendre ce nom ? Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Savoir qu'une information si importante était hors de sa portée et pouvait nuire à la suite des évènements n'était pas bon. Il espérait pouvoir s'en rappeler bientôt…Il l'espérait. Car il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir du visage de la personne qui le lui avait appris. Pourtant une information pareille, ça ne courais pas les rues, c'était clair.

- Sora ? Dis-moi, sais-tu ce que l'Organisation XIII prévoit de faire dans notre monde ? demanda t-il

Sora sembla réfléchir un instant et lui répondit finalement, l'air un peu désolé de sa réponse :

- Désolé, je n'en sais vraiment rien. C'est en parti pour ça que nous sommes venus ici. Mais avant tout c'est pour retrouver quelqu'un… D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez pas vu un type aux cheveux blancs…

A ces mots, tous se tournèrent vers Hitsugaya et l'observèrent d'un œil perplexe. Pour faire comprendre à Sora leur interrogation, Matsumoto tira sur une des mèches de cheveux de son taicho qui ne manqua pas de s'enflammer contre son lieutenant.

- Blanc comme ça ? demanda t-elle

- Matsumoto ! râla Hitsugaya en récupérant ses précieuses mèches blanches.

- Euh, oui en quelque sorte, dit Sora en riant. Il s'appelle Riku.

Ils se permirent un temps de réflexion qui se révéla inutile car ils hochèrent finalement tous négativement la tête. Sora soupira et sembla déçu de leur réponse.

- Allez ! Ne désespérez pas, si ça se trouve, il est quelque part dans notre monde et nous le croiserons peut-être ! dit Rukia dans le but de le réconforter.

- Oui…Je pense que tu as raison…

- Bien sûr ! Mais vous trois ? Où comptez vous rester ? demanda Rukia

- Oups…A vrai dire…On n'y avait pas vraiment pensé…

- Eh ! Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas chez Kisuke-san avec Renji ? Je suis sûre qu'il pourra vous aider ! Et il doit savoir des choses sur les Nobodies ! suggéra Matsumoto

Nos trois compères se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, acceptèrent la proposition. Ils ne s'attendaient pas, bien sûr, à tout ce qui allait suivre. N'oublions pas qu'Urahara était quelqu'un de très…spécial. Mais ça, ils le découvriraient en temps et en heures. Tout le groupe se posa sur le sol et chacun regagna son gigai sous les regards impressionnés des trois visiteurs.

- Wow ! C'est génial votre truc ! dit Sora

- Quoi ? Ca ? Ce sont nos Gigai. Nous, shinigamis sommes des âmes. Nous avons donc besoin de corps sur terre, répondit Yumichika

- Ah…Nous, nous n'avons pas besoin de Gigai alors ? s'enquit donc à nouveau Sora.

- Non. Pas que je sache. Quoique…Ce serait plus pratique pour Donald et Dingo…Il faudra trouver un moyen pour qu'ils soient plus discrets…ajouta Ichigo, l'air perplexe.

- Et quoi par exemple ?! s'emporta Donald.

- Urahara-san trouvera. J'en suis certaine ! fit Matsumoto.

- D'ailleurs nous ferions mieux de nous rendre immédiatement chez lui, fit Hitsugaya d'un ton ferme et clair.

- Hitsugaya-taicho a raison. Nous ne ferions qu'attirer un peu trop l'attention, ajouta Renji.

Ils se mirent alors à ranger toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient étalées un peu partout. Ce fut donc ainsi que les restes de nourriture furent engloutis à une vitesse inhumaine - et sûrement pas shinigamienne non plus. La pile de vaisselle sale s'entassa dans un des sacs et les canettes vides partirent rencontrer le charmant contenu d'une poubelle du quartier. Sans laisser une trace de leur passage, ils filèrent droit en direction de la boutique Urahara, dans une course folle afin de s'assurer de ne pas croiser de nouveau des Sans-cœurs.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Hitsugaya s'arrêta brusquement de courir et regarda frénétiquement de tous les côtés. Rien. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé. Il y avait bien une ombre dans cette ruelle. Il scruta le ciel noir tapissé d'étoiles mais ne vit rien à part les astres lumineux.

- Tout va bien taicho ? demanda Matsumoto, inquiète pour son jeune supérieur.

- Oui…J'ai du me tromper… Allons y Matsumoto. Ils ne nous attendrons pas indéfiniment.

- Hai taicho ! fit la belle rousse avant de suivre son taicho.

Quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette apparue d'un sas noir. Elle se confondait avec la nuit et était la personne que Hitsugaya avait vue dans la ruelle sombre. La silhouette les suivit alors tout le long du chemin vers chez Urahara sans se faire repérer une seule fois. Elle observa le petit groupe cogner à la porte et entrer dans la demeure en toute discrétion. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il passa sa langue sur ses dents d'une blancheur effrayante et caressa d'un geste machinal son bouc blond.

- Roxas, Roxas…Ne crois pas que tout est fini. J'ai plusieurs coups en réserve…Après tout, les meilleurs échecs et mat sont les plus élaborés…Moi, je place mes pions. A toi de jouer à présent, ricana t'il.

A cet instant, le même personnage encagoulé qui avait agressé Renji précédemment fit son apparition à ses côtés. Il referma son passage et s'adressa au premier homme d'un ton sec et froid.

- Luxord ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ton travail, répondit sur le même ton le dénommé Luxord. Ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire, apparemment. Tu as choisi d'agir de ton propre gré plutôt que de faire ce qui t'avais été ordonné. Pourquoi ?

L'homme encagoulé resta silencieux à cette affirmation de l'homme blond, qui se trouvait être un reproche pouvant lui nuire. Avait-il bien fait d'agir de la sorte ? Son comportement allait peut-être lui coûter cher. Peu importe ! Il jugeait avoir bien agit et qu'importe ce que cela lui coûterait ! Il était prêt à en assumer les conséquences. Fort de cet esprit, il ne répondit tout de même rien à Luxord qui commença à s'impatienter :

- J'attends. Aurais-tu déjà oublié les commentaires de Saïx sur ta dernière mission ? Dois-je encore te rafraîchir la mémoire ?

- Non Luxord. Je sais ce qui m'attend. Ma conduite n'a aucune explication et je suis prêt à en assumer les conséquences.

- C'est bien. Je ne dirais rien à Saïx cette fois, petit renard, mais sache que ton prochain faux-pas te sera fatal. **Me suis-je bien fait comprendre** ? acheva Luxord sur un horrible ton mielleux et menaçant qui jurait atrocement avec le genre de personne qu'il était.

- …Oui, répondit le susnommé « petit renard ».

- Parfait. Amuse-toi donc bien avec ces humains. A la prochaine.

Luxord ouvrit alors un passage et disparu en quelques instants. L'homme encagoulé resta là, dans les airs, à fixer la maison d'Urahara sous lui. Un sourire malsain se dessina alors sur ses lèvres. Il éclata d'un rire sardonique qui lui donnait l'air d'un dément, heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun passant « normal » sinon il en aurait fait une crise cardiaque en voyant cet étrange personnage. Il cessa de rire et fini par retrouver son calme.

- Mais je ne regrette pas ce délicieux écart de conduite Luxord…Oh non…**Pas le moins du monde**…dit-il d'un ton joyeux et inquiétant.

Il jeta un regard aux alentours et fit de nouveau apparaître son propre portail dans lequel il entra, pour enfin laisser la place aux feux d'artifices qui illuminèrent le ciel noir avec encore plus d'étoiles qui tombaient telles des paillettes sur un beau tissu de velours sombre. La joie des habitants de Karakura était palpable, aucun d'eux ne se doutait qu'en ce moment même leur destin se jouait, comme sur un plateau d'échecs.

**A suivre…**

**En espérant que c'était pas trop nazouille... Encore une fois, soyez indulgents, c'est ma première « vraie » fic sur Bleach et KH. **


End file.
